Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~ (遙かなる時空の中で2〜白き龍の神子〜, roughly translated as "Within a Distant Time 2 ~Priestess of the White Dragon~") is a three-part OVA adaptation of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. Its story roughly establishes the beginning chapters of the game's narrative. A thirty minute Making DVD, which showed bits of the development process, preluded the OVA as a separate purchase on March 12, 2003. Each part is approximately the same length and was published nearly a year apart from one another: :March 26, 2003 (first part) :January 28, 2004 (second part) :February 2, 2005 (third part) Voice actor commentary is included after the credits of each episode. These sessions rotate voice actors of the major characters. Yumeta Company (TYO Animations) produced it. Akemi Hayashi did the animated character designs, Aki Tsunaki was an animator for it, and Naoki Sato composed the music. Cast Includes credits from every volume. Every major character is voiced by the same voice actor within the game/drama CDs. *Tomoko Kawakami - Karin Takakura *Shin-ichiro Miki - Yoritada Minamoto *Tomokazu Seki - Katsuzane Taira, Kazuhito's attendant (volume 1) *Naozumi Takahashi - Isato *Kouki Miyata - Akifumi *Shigeru Nakahara - Yukitaka Fujiwara *Kazuhiko Inoue - Hisui *Soichiro Hoshi - Motomi Minamoto *Akira Ishida - Yasutsugu Abe, Kazuhito's attendant (volume 1) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Akram *Maria Kawamura - Shirin, Woman (volume 2) *Yuu Asakawa - Kazuhito *Kōji Ishii - Tokitomo Minamoto *Houko Kuwashima - Chitose Taira *Ikue Ōtani - Yukari Fujiwara, Misono Fujiwara *Unsho Ishizuka - White Dragon *Takuma Suzuki - Man (volume 1) *Shoto Kashii - Chief (volume 2) *Ben Takada - Man (volume 2) *Shintaro Oohata - Attendant 1 (volume 3) *Dai Matsumoto - Attendant 2 (volume 3) *Takehiro Murozono - Noble 1 (volume 3) *Shiho Kawaragi - Girl (volume 3) Image Songs *''Joshou Kiryuu'' *''Shura (HYPER BEAT MIX)'' :Performed by DASEIN Summary Part 1= While walking home from school, Karin is summoned to the parallel world's capital by the White Dragon. As she wanders her new surroundings, her predestined Eight Guardians receive their respective Dragon Gems throughout the episode. Yukari and Misono have witnessed her arrival with the Dragon Orb in their possession. The twins struggle to locate their priestess in a timely manner since the orb magically vanishes. After she parts with Akram in between worlds, Karin first lands in the center of a street. She is nearly trampled by Katsuzane's horse until a passing Yoritada shields her. After the gentleman check to see if she is uninjured, they leave her. Scared and alone, Karin chases after Yoritada. She loses sight of him and wanders into a public prayer for the Dragon Priestess. The locals segregate her for her outlandish clothing and bully her. Yukitaka calms the crowd, yet Karin is too frightened to give him a cohesive reply and flees. She accidentally knocks off Kazuhito's cloak in her panic. The school girl stops to apologize, yet the nobleman is enraged by her rudeness and orders his attendants to stop their spells to apprehend her. While Karin runs towards parked ox carts, Akifumi hides her inside one of them. Yukitaka noticed the chase and questions Kazuhito's suspicious presence in the capital streets. Tokitomo ushers his young lord to compose himself and call off the pursuit. Akifumi allows Karin to flee once her pursuers leave. Karin wanders until nightfall. With no place to stay, she rests outside an abandoned building. When human traffickers attempt to seize her, Hisui drops in to rescue her. Yoritada intercepts and is entrusted with looking after Karin when she faints. The White Dragon tells her to save the capital as its priestess in her dream. The school girl is only interested in going back home. Akram states that he can grant her wish, instructing her to find the Eight Guardians as Priestess of the Dragon God. The next morning Karin wakes up in a hut, her first sight being Yoritada's back guarding its entrance. He briefly explains the Eight Guardians' purpose to her as they walk the streets. Since he is unable to voice his concern for her, the duo walk towards the prayer gathering for the Dragon Priestess together. Isato stands guard at the temple gates and forbids Karin's entry based on her attire. Yoritada enters the temple to return to his duties. The monk boasts that the praying to the Dragon Priestess makes everyone happy. Karin is amazed that people can find happiness solely through prayer, unintentionally souring Isato's mood. Karin leaves him to his brooding and overhears Motomi playing a flute. His song moves her to tears so he offers to stay by her side until she can regain her wits. The area for the group prayer erupts with cheering, Motomi explaining that a dancer occasionally entertains the faithful. He escorts her to the gathering to watch. Shirin senses the priestess and summons a Chigatana to attack her. The Eight Guardians inexplicably gather to protect her from it, yet they tire against the vengeful spirit. The specter hurls two of its blades towards Karin and Yoritada is wounded shielding her. Karin pleads for it to stop, instinctively vanquishing it with her priestess powers. Yukari and Misono run to the scene and congratulate their priestess. During the ending credits epilogue, the Eight Guardians leave on their separate ways. Karin uses her handkerchief to bandage Yoritada's injury before accompanying the twins. She is given a robe to help her blend in with the crowd, although Misono scolds her for trimming it in an unorthodox manner. |-| Part 2= Chitose is made aware of Karin's immature use of her powers due to Shirin. Karin wakes up in her quarters within the twins' manor to greet Akram. He repeats his previous statement for her to find the guardians before vanishing. Karin is enamored by her mysterious supporter and keeps one of the maple leaves he conjured within her notepad. It's implied some time has passed between episodes because Karin knows the other characters by name. Isato agrees to become her guardian due to her powers from the last episode and drags her outdoors to defeat vengeful spirits. The monk gains the power to conjure fire whilst beside her, stupefied when it burns a Kooni they encounter. Yoritada deals the killing blow for them. Isato refuses to rely on his new powers and abandons Karin. Yoritada clarifies he is there due to his chief's orders. He escorts her throughout the rest of her day. Karin becomes faint and stops to rest. Katsuzane greets her and states she isn't the only one suffering. Karin decides to give away her last aspirin to another person. The nobleman nearly starts a fight with Yoritada when he returns to her side due to their conflicting political allegiances. Yasutsugu interrupts to inquire if Karin remembers anyone casting magic. She leads them to the place she met Kazuhito, being intimidated by the nobleman to not investigate further. Yasutsugu's reliance on her is driven by her heightened sensitivity to curses within the area. The man who took her medicine comes with an angry mob to ask for more, but Karin gave him her last tablet. Yoritada carries her away to escape and Yasutsugu casts a spell to subdue them. Karin tries to ask Yukitaka and Akifumi to be her guardians. Each decline, Yukitaka because he doubts her authenticity as priestess and Akifumi due to her familiarity with the Retired Emperor's supporters. Yoritada leaves her after escorting her back to the twin's manor. Karin loses consciousness in exhaustion during Misono's scolding. Waking up in her room the next day, she learns she left her notepad somewhere and sulks. She wipes away her tears when the twins visit and give her a purification flower, explaining that her earlier frailty was caused by direct exposure to a curse. Karin continues to mope in the manor so Akram pays her a visit to once again state his faith in her. He instructs her to gain more power before disappearing. Motomi heard Karin collapsed and visits her due to his concern for her. He is happy to see her well yet hesitates to answer her plea for becoming her guardian. A nobleman kicks a kemari ball in their direction so Karin decides to play with them to lift her spirits. During the montage, Isato's past is roughly shown and Yukitaka appears to comprehend the English written within Karin's notebook. Karin loses her game with the nobles when she scrapes her knee and loses her balance. Motomi runs away from her due to culture shock, and Hisui carries the maiden back to the twins' manor. When she returns to her room at dusk, Yukari announces that she has received a letter from Motomi. Karin struggles to read it yet rejoices when he agrees to be her guardian. A nobleman is devoured that night by a mysterious malevolence. Chitose senses the attack and feels powerless to defend against it. Akram appears before her with the implications of misleading her. Yoritada is ordered by his chief to eliminate the "false" priestess for the Retired Emperor. During the ending credits epilogue, the dark power continues spread across the capital. Karin wonders if she will see Yoritada again, and the samurai is seen exiting the building. |-| Part 3= Chitose uses her powers to awaken several vengeful spirits (Inugami, Nezumi, Itachi, Tengu, Chou, Baku, Kawahori) at Akram's behest. A few retainers of the Emperor are manipulated by the spirits to attack Akifumi. An off-screen Hisui deflects one of their blades until Kazuhito appears to dispel the spirits' influence over them. He attempts to frame Akifumi of treason to the baffled nobles. Motomi's account of Akifumi's innocence and the prince's amicable lie of the vengeful spirits disappearance causes the nobles to drop any charges against the Crown Prince. They leave to protect the Emperor, and Kazuhito smugly denies any involvement with the vengeful spirits. Yasutsugu exorcises the Tengu by himself, Katsuzane reunites with Isato to investigate the frightened populace gathering at the temple, and Akifumi urges Motomi to return to Karin's side while he consoles his thoughts with Hisui. The pirate jests at the prince's inactivity and lingering anxieties. The prince affirms his belief to protect the people after he receives a report from Yasutsugu. Yukitaka visits the twins with the hopes of proving Karin's innocence. Katsuzane struggles to quiet Shirin's claims that the current calamity is divine punishment. The demon doesn't care whether the people believe her because she relishes the destruction. Karin remembers the spot she last saw Kazuhito and feels that it could be the source of the dark energy. She runs out of the manor to meet with Yoritada waiting for her outside the manor's gate. He invites her for a private chat and leads her to a secluded area. Yoritada fails to voice his inner predicament. He decides to show his faith in her by drawing his sword and scaring away the Nezumi sneaking behind Karin. Katsuzane rides into the ruckus in the capital and takes Karin to the temple by horseback. Shirin mocks Yoritada's loyalties and defiance to his chief's order before teleporting away. Akifumi gains the courage to be direct with Kazuhito, imploring him to stop relying on the vengeful spirits. Kazuhito insists he does it for his own ambitions before ordering Tokitomo to summon more spirits. They are held back by a divine arrow sent by the Emperor and Yasutugu's barriers. Kazuhito curses the favoritism Akifumi receives before intensifying his efforts. While the vengeful spirits continue to cause ruin to the capital, the Eight Guardians gradually assemble to Karin. She continues to head towards the malevolence's source with everyone's help, eventually locating the Curse Seed Kazuhito had planted to purify the swarm. Her actions and courage in the face of catastrophe earns everyone's trust and the Retired Emperor's favor. During the ending credits epilogue, the guardians are shown being friendly to one another with their respect for Karin in the capital's renewed vibrancy. After the credits, Karin reunites with Akram. She thanks him for bringing her to the parallel world because she has found people to dear to her and a new purpose for herself. Though confused by her mistaken claim, he enjoys her firm acceptance of her priestess duties. External Links *Official website Category: Moving Pictures